How Ken Became a True Member of the DigiDestined
by Beth and Kierra
Summary: This is a Ken/Kari. If you do not like those, then do not read. It's as simple as that. Do you understand?


  
How Ken Became a **True** Member of the DigiDestined   
Part 1   


"Listen, Ken." Kari said to the former "Digimon Emperor"

"What?" Ken snapped.

"You can't just walk away!" Kari said, hands on her hips.

"Watch me." Ken smirked and spun around.

"Okay, that's it! You're forcing me into extremes! It's not my fault what happens now! It's yours'!" Kari yelled. She turned to Cody who was absent-mindedly swiging his kendo stick. "Cody?"

"What?" Cody asked.

"Kendo stick. Now." Kari ordered.

"B-b-b-but..." Cody trailed off.

"No buts. Hand it over." Kari said, her eyes flaming.

Cody just looked at her in fear, "Uhhh....here...take it..." then, as an afterthought, "Don't break it...please?"

"Fine." Kari snapped and headed after Ken.

"What do you want?" Ken asked, not even turning around.

_BASH!!!_

Kari hit him over the head with Cody's kendo stick.

"What the hell was that for?" Ken snapped at her, rubbing a rather large bump on his head.

"Walk!" Kari pointed to where the rest of the DigiDestined were, "That way!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Ken smirked.

Kari looked at him and pointed to the kendo stick she was still holding, "You DO want your brain the way it is, don't you?"

"Message recieved loud and clear, Commander Kari." Ken muttered sullenly.

"Oh, shut up." Kari snapped. "Now come join us!"

"What?" Ken looked alarmed, "Y-you want...ME to come with YOU?!?!?!"

_Oh God, he took it the wrong way_ Kari sighed, _Why do men have to be such idiots?_ then, she muttered, unknowingly, "Maybe if I shaved my head, went goth and pierced various body parts, they wouldn't look at me like that?"

"No, don't do that!!!!" Ken looked alarmed.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Shave your head! Go goth! Pierce various body parts! Do _NOT _do that!" Ken said, waving his arms.

"Oh my God, you can read my thoughts!!" Kari yelled, her eyes wide. _Does that mean he knows I like him? Crap, if he can read my thoughts, then he knows now._

"No." Ken gave her a weird look, "You were just muttering. I have very good hearing."

"Oh. Good." Kari sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK and Davis were watching Kari and Ken.

"TK?" Davis asked, watching Kari closely.

"What?" TK asked.

"D'you think we have new competition?" Davis wondered.

TK looked thoughtfully at Kari and Ken, "You definetly have new competition."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Davis moaned and sunk to the ground.

"Oh, get over it, Davis." TK rolled his eyes.

"But don't you have a crush on her?" Davis's eyes boggled out.

"Davis, she's like a sister to me." TK explained, as if telling this to a three-year-old child, "YOU'RE the one who like-likes her."

"I do not!" Davis blushed.

"Yeah, you do. It's kinda obvious." Yolei spoke up.

"I hope she doesn't hurt my kendo stick." Cody said worritdly.

"All you care about is that stupid kendo stick!! My relationship with Kari is at stake!!!" Davis blew up at the younger kid.

"Davish." Veemon sighed.

"What?" Davis asked.

"You're hopelessh." Veemon said.

"Oooohhh." Davis groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So let me get this straight." Ken drawled, "_You_ want _me_ to join your goody-two-shoes gang?"

"Ken," Kari said, rubbing her temples, "You are no longer the Digimon Emperor. That makes you a 'goody-two-shoes'."

"Really?" Ken arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, just shut up and stop mocking me!" Kari yelled.

"I'm not mocking you." Ken said, giving her a half-smile.

_Okay, I'm scared...he **smiled** at me...that's gotta be even rarer than John Lennon's ghost being sighted!_ Kari thought. She was in shock.

_Oh God...I smiled at her...now she's gonna know..._Ken was panicking inside.

"So, _are_ you gonna join us?" Kari asked.

"Give me one good reason why." Ken smirked, keeping his cool, calm, collected exterior.

"Okay, I have a couple...but I'm not gonna say anything because...I don't feel like it." Kari said uncomfotably.

"You can't think of any? Typical female." Ken smirked.

"You...you..." Kari was shaking with rage.

"Me? Yes, I'm me." Ken said.

"B-but..." Kari said. Then she snapped, "You want a good reason for joining us?"

"You finally thought of one, Kamiya?" Ken laughed.

"Yes! I've had one for a damn long time!" Kari said. She walked up to Ken so they were inches apart. Then she kissed him.

_Okay...maybe that **is** a good reason._ Ken thought.

"Happy now?" Kari asked, stepping away, her face flushed.

"Well, I _suppose_ I could join you." Ken said. He smiled at Kari, then turned and left.

_I...can't...believe...that...I...just...kissed...Ken....Ichijouji..._Kari thought dazedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK smiled happily at Kari's good fortune...and at Davis's misfortune.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Davis wailed, "My chances! Gone! Dashed to pieces!"

"Davish?" Veemon spoke up.

"What?" Davis stopped withering in agony and looked up.

"You're not just hopelessh, Davish." Veemon said, "You're _beyond_ hopelessh."

TK just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken walked away from Kari, in high spirits.

_She kissed me!!! Kari Kamiya just kissed me!!!!_ he thought happily.


End file.
